wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaul
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Gaul is the leader of the Stone Dogs in Tear and of the Imran sept of the Shaarad Aiel. He is from Hot Springs Hold. Appearance He is tall and handsome, with red hair and long lashed green eyes. Activities Captured and freed In the town of Remen he is found in a cage attached to a gibbet by Perrin Aybara. He was captured by a group of hunters of the horn led by Lord Orban. Perrin releases Gaul later on in regards to a viewing Min Farshaw has "about an Aielman in a cage, and a turning point". After talking to Perrin and linking the Aiel "He Who Comes With the Dawn" to Rand al'Thor he kills a group of Whitecloaks with his bare hands with some help from Perrin and then heads to Tear, muttering words of the Aiel leaving the Three-Fold Land when the Stone falls. He is present later when the Stone of Tear is captured. Accompanying Perrin He is asked by Rand to accompany Perrin to the Two Rivers where the Children of the Light have camped themselves. While in the Two Rivers he goes with Loial to shut down the Waygate, closing it off permanently. There seems to be an attraction between him and the Far Dareis Mai Chiad, even though his and Chiad's clans have a blood feud with each other. During the Battle of Emond's Field Chiad stays with him to fight Trollocs instead of going with Bain and Faile to Watch Hill. Gaul wants to marry Chiad but she doesn't wish to give up the spear. He accompanies Perrin when Perrin leaves the Two Rivers to meet Rand in Caemlyn. He then goes with Perrin and is in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. He Travels to Ghealdan with Perrin and his army to track down Masema Dagar. He brings Elyas Machera into camp when Elyas manages to sneak up on him, a fact which impresses him. Tracking Faile He goes off to try and track Faile, Chiad, and Bain when they are captured by the Shaido. He later captures Galina Casban and brings her back to Perrin to be questioned. He goes through the aqueduct to enter the town of Malden before Perrin begins his attack. Once Faile is found, he rushes off to find Chiad. After the battle, it is revealed that Chiad and much to his chagrin, Bain, are now gai'shain to him, as he defeated twelve Shaido warriors of whom were the ones who had taken both of them in the first place. Confrontation with the Whitecloaks While traveling from Malden, Perrin uses him to scout ahead. He finds Fennel waiting for Perrin. He scouts the Children of the Light camp and observes they have captured Basel Gill's group. Perrin asks him to send for the Wise Ones just before his force is about to engage the Whitecloaks. He is part of Perrin's group that meet with Galadedrid Damodred to discuss parley with the Whitecloaks. Galad recognized Morgase Trakand serving him tea in the parley. Gaul is injured by his own arrow when a bubble of evil erupts making weapons attack their owners. Perrin charges Gaul and Fager Neald to scout the area around camp to find where a gateway will actually work. It takes them several hours in any direction to find a place where one will finally work. He attends Perrin's trial in which Morgase rules that Perrin is guilty of killing two Children of the Light, though she leaves the sentence to Galad. He is present when Perrin creates Mah'alleinir and then declares to his followers his acceptance at becoming their Lord and leader. He reports back to Perrin that the Whitecloaks are aware of their presence, when Perrin's army Travels to the heights above the Whitecloak camp. He is part of Perrin's procession when they meet with Elayne in Caemlyn. He guards Perrin when he meets with Matrim Cauthon and Thomdril Merrilin in The Happy Throng. He Travels through with Perrin and the rest of his huge force to the Field of Merrilor to prepare for the Last Battle. Into the Wolf Dream Perrin feels the need to do something about the Black Tower and Slayer. At first he asks his Aiel Wise Ones about entering the Wolf Dream in the flesh, but is refused and strictly warned about its danger. Gaul overhears him and asks if he can accompany him. Perrin feels Rands pull, so he travels to Rand in the Blasted Lands. Rand grants him a special gate so he can enter Tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh and again warns about the dangers. His friend Gaul still accompanies him, though Perrin makes him swear he will not fight Slayer, unless he is attacked and then only as a means of escape. Perrin travels to the Black Tower to locate and take over the Dreamspike placed there, so he can draw Slayer out. Instead he meets Moonhunter (Lanfear); though he knows who she is, and tells her, she helps him several times, even explaining how to operate the Dreamspike. Perrin and Gaul come across Hessalam, while searching for Slayer. She attacks the men but Perrin manages to block her attacks. Peerin lets her flee instead of finishing her off, which Gaul says is a weakness which carries no honor. Cyndane appears and agrees with Gaul's response. Perrin notices that Rand has entered the Pit of Doom. Perrin and Gaul shift into the pit to see Rand and Moridin motionless facing each other. Slayer is there as well and is aiming an arrow right at Rand. Perrin manages to shift in the way and capture the arrow. Slayer shifts away and Perrin follows, appearing right in the middle of a group Samma N'Sei. The red-veiled men attack Perrin and Gaul. One of the men is a channeler and begins tearing up the ground at Gaul's feet. Slayer then also joins the fight. Perrin quickly shifts both him and Gaul away before they are incinerated by one of the men. Slayer and the red-veiled men follow them both and attack. Perrin and Slayer shift about fighting, leaving Gaul and some nearby wolves to fight the Samma N'Sei. Gaul manages to kill two of the red-veiled men men but has his arm badly burnt in the encounter. Perrin returns and wills the other two men to become idiots, which they do. Lanfear arrives and tells Perrin to kill them as they have been Turned to the Shadow. Gaul volunteers and slits their throats. Lanfear then Heals both Perrin and Gaul from wounds they took in battle. Perrin shifts inside the pit and plants the dreamspike. He returns hours later due to the time difference in the pit and both him and Gaul set off to continue finding out what Graendal was doing. Later Perrin leaves him to guard the entrance to the bore at the wolf dream. He does so along with wolves, considering them as spearbrothers. He is wounded by Slayer and saved by returning Perrin. es:Gaul Category:POV character Category:Living as of AMOL